Darkness Inside
by minimonster12345
Summary: "Oh cut the act." This time Reyna spoke, eying me up and down. "Every single volunteer that has come here has said that we're 'different'." "Well, you are different." I could hear a tremble in my voice. Reyna was known to lash out, and I didn't plan on being attacked. Nico spoke again. " "Oh, you're not crazy or insane, you're just different." Mental hospital AU.
1. Volunteer work

**HHHHHIIII! So, if you don't already know, my other story Dear Demigods is on a hiatus and I told my reviewers to look out for a new story, so here it is! Enjoy!**

Annabeth POV

I sat in the back of the bus to avoid getting paper airplanes thrown at me. Although, it didn't help much with the noise and smell of bored and tired teens.

I gripped the strap of my backpack as the bus hit a pothole and almost knocked me out of my seat. That was the pothole that marked the beginning of Frank's street. At least I'll have a friend to suffer through this torture with me.

The bus continued to travel down the road when it jerked to a stop in front of Frank's house and let out a big, polluted sigh.

Frank exited his house and entered the bus, smiling at me. He walked down the aisle and sat down next to me. "Hey Annabeth."

I smile back at him slightly. "Hey Frank."

"So, are you excited about after school?"

"I guess. I'm a little nervous too. I mean, I'm not sure if I'm qualified to volunteer at a mental Institute…" I trailed off.

"It'll be fine. Plus, we need the credits, and we get to help people."

"We could help people at the nursing home."

"There are already a bunch of people volunteering at the nursing home. Plus, Mr. Brunner wanted us to do this."

I sighed, pulling my backpack over my shoulders as the bus pulled up to Goode High, our school.

Frank and I wait for everyone else to get off the bus before we get up and exit the bus also. We walk into the school and get ready for first period. This is going to be a long day.

~~~Time Skip~~~

The bell rang and everyone immediately ran out of the classroom to go home. I trudged into the hallway and opened my locker, putting my unneeded school books away. I closed my locker and saw Frank across the hallway. He walked over to me.

"You ready?" He asked.

"I guess."

We started walking through the halls, trying to avoid the massive crowds, and eventually made it to the door and exited the school.

We walked in silence until we stood before a white and grey building with many windows, all protected and covered by blinds.

I looked at Frank and he looked at me smiling. I took a deep breath, and we walked into The Half Blood Institution for the Mentally Ill, also known as the Half Blood crazy house.

**Sorry It's so short, but it's a prologue type chapter. Please R&R! BBBYYYYEEEEE!**


	2. The patients

**HHHIIIII! So, before we start the second chapter, I'd like to respond to the reviews I got :)**

**Doughnutswildernes: Is this soon enough? Lol, I hope you like this chapter :)**

**AnonymousTroll: Don't worry, I did research. I'll try my hardest to keep the disorders accurate. Don't hesitate to tell me if I'm doing something inaccurately if I am :)**

**Jaaaay the Duck Queen: =D**

**Id65: Thanks!**

**Okay, let's begin!**

Frank POV

We walked in the first set of doors and saw a giant lobby with a big, white circle desk in the middle. There were chairs lined around the room.

Annabeth and I walked up to the desk that a lady with dark hair and grey eyes was doing paperwork. Athena, or Annabeth's mom, had worked here since her and Annabeth's dad got a divorce.

"Hello Annabeth. Here to volunteer?" Athena asked, smiling.

"Yeah." Annabeth replied. "Do we need to do anything?"

"No, I'll tell them you two are coming up. Just be careful. Some of the patients are… violent."

Annabeth bit her lip and looked at me. I smiled reassuringly. I could hear Athena buzzing us in.

"Alright you two, you'll be working on floor five. There should be someone waiting there to open up the door for you." She hands us two visitor passes. "Good luck."

We pressed the up button on the elevator and stepped in as soon as it opened. I pressed the five button and the elevator started moving.

"This isn't a good idea. The last time mom talked about her work she said a worker got bitten by a patient." Annabeth told me.

"Well, we're only volunteers. They're not gonna make us do anything that will upset the patients enough to bite us." At least I hope they don't.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened before Annabeth could say anything back. We walked into a small room with thick, protected glass walls, and a locked door. A man with blonde hair and a big smile unlocked the door and opened it, motioning us to walk in.

"Hi! I'm Apollo. You must be the volunteers."

Annabeth nodded as we walked in and Apollo closed and locked the door.

"Well then, let me show you around."

The floor was very large, and had many big doors, which I'm guessing were the rooms, surrounding almost the whole place. There were also many other doors with labels on them, such as 'cafeteria' and 'group therapy room'.

Apollo motioned for us to follow him and he started to show us the labeled doors.

"These are just the basic rooms. Cafeteria, group therapy, the workers office. That sort of stuff."

Annabeth nodded and we kept walking until we got to the rooms.

"Would you guys like to meet some of our patients?"

Annabeth bites her lip. "Um, sure."

Apollo smiles and knocks on one of the doors with the #368 on the front.

"Reyna? Can I come in?"

Nobody responds, but the sound of feet scattering is heard. The door peeks open slightly and a girl with dark eyes can be seen.

"Why?"

"Because we have some volunteers that want to meet you."

The girl, Reyna's, eyes slowly moved to Annabeth and I. I smiled at her, hoping she wouldn't try to attack me. Instead of smiling back, she opened the door slightly more and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Voluntariis. Non amo te."

I stared at her confused until Apollo cleared his throat.

"Um, Reyna likes to talk in Latin sometimes. Isn't that right, Reyna?"

Reyna nods. "Yes. I am the Praetor." She then slams the door shut.

I looked at Annabeth, who looked just as me.

"Sorry about that. She's been saying since she got here. She refuses to tell us what it means."

"Oh." Annabeth started. "How long has she been here?"

"Since she was thirteen. Her parents sent her here because she kept talking about a spa island and pirates. She has paranoid schizophrenia."

"Oh…" I trail off.

"Moving on." He says, walking to the next door. "This is Nico. He also has paranoid schizophrenia, but he gets very violent sometimes. He doesn't like visitors, so we're not gonna bother him at the moment."

He walks to the next door and we follow.

"This is Piper's room. I believe she's in small group therapy with Leo and Jason. She's a kleptomaniac."

He skips the next two rooms and goes to another door.

"Those were Leo and Jason's rooms. Leo has flashbacks to his back and Jason has amnesia. Now we're at Hazel's room. She's younger and got here not too long ago. She's selectively mute."

He knocks on the door. "Hazel, can I come in?"

Some scuffling is heard and the door opens to reveal a preteen girl with caramel skin and brown hair. She doesn't say anything and looks at the floor.

"Hazel, these are the two new volunteers. They came to say hi."

Hazel doesn't move or say anything.

"Um hi." Annabeth says carefully. "I'm Annabeth."

"And I'm Frank." I continue.

Hazel looks up slightly, then looks down again.

"Okay, well they just wanted to say hi, we'll leave you alone now."

Hazel nods slightly and closes the door.

"And this is Percy's room." Apollo says, motioning toward the next door. "He has depression. He's in one-on-one therapy right now, so you can meet him later."

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I know it was short too, but I'm hoping to make them longer as the story progresses. If you have any ideas for the story please leave them in the reviews :) BBBYYYEEE!**


	3. Group Therapy

**HHHHIIII! I'm writing this shortly after I put up chapter two, but I'm not sure when it will go up. **

**Here are my responses to the reviews:**

**Shirou Goenji: Thanks Shirou!**

**Awesome Guest: Well, It's an AU, so yes. Also, the reason Reyna said she didn't like them was because she has Paranoid Schizophrenia, and doesn't easily trust people. She thinks people are out to get her. And the characters disorders will be explained eventually, so that should answer to why Percy has depression. I hope that explained some things, thanks for reading! If you don't understand something else just ask me :) **

**Id65: Lol, I know. I kind of suck at writing super long chapter. Maybe I'll get better at it. **

**Guest: I will!**

**ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me: Thank you! Btw, I love your penname!**

**Hi: They'll meet Percy in this chapter :) **

**On with the story!**

Annabeth POV

Apollo looks at his watch. "Oh, it's almost time to take vitals and then have group therapy. You guys can go in group therapy room #1 and wait, okay?"

Annabeth and I nod. As if on cue, the speakers on the wall are turned on and a woman begins to talk.

"All patients please go to your rooms for vital checks. All staff members please report to the office or your next station please." The speaker announces.

Four teens exit the therapy rooms. One girl and two guys exit group therapy room #2. The girl has brown choppy hair and is really pretty, one of the boys has blonde hair and blue, and the other has curly hair and a goofy smile. A boy exits individual therapy room #1. He has messy black hair and tired looking green eyes. He looks at me for a split second before walking into his room.

Frank and I walk to group therapy room #1 and sit on one of the chairs that are in a circle. After a while of waiting and a lot of yelling come from outside the room, Apollo enters the room looking slightly exhausted.

"Sorry about the noise. Some of our patients don't like it when we take vitals much. They should be arriving here shortly."

We wait a couple more minutes until the girl with choppy hair, the blonde guy, and the guy with the goofy smile walk into the room and sit in the chairs.

"Hi guys." Apollo starts. "This is Annabeth Frank, the new volunteers. Annabeth, Frank, this is Piper," He motions to the girl "Jason," He motions to the blonde guy "and Leo." He motions to the guy with the curly hair.

"Hi." Piper says.

"Hi." I say back.

The boy with the green eyes and black hair walks into the room and sits down.

"Hey." He says bluntly.

Apollo smiles at him. "Hi Percy. This is Annabeth and Frank, the new volunteers."

Percy nods slightly, and looks at the door.

He sits like that for a couple seconds before Hazel and a boy with dark brown hair and dark, creepy eyes walk in.

"Hi Nico and Hazel. Nico, this is Annabeth and Frank. They're the new volunteers."

Nico and Hazel sit down. Nico keeps a dark look on his face, looking at the empty chair next to him.

"Okay, now we just need Reyna. Does anyone know where she is?" Apollo asks.

Leo nods. "Yeah. She's sitting in the middle of the floor out there petting the air again."

Apollo sighs. "Is Hestia bringing her?"

Piper answers this time. "Yeah. She's trying anyway."

Apollo nods. "Okay."

A woman with red hair walks in with Reyna trailing after her.

"Sorry she's late. She was petting the dogs." The lady, Hestia I'm assuming, smiles and glances at Apollo.

Apollo nods and Reyna sits down in an empty seat, and begins to swipe her hand backwards in the air, as if petting something. I assume this is what Leo was talking about.

"Okay, since everyone's here, let's get started. First, let's introduce ourselves. My name's Apollo, I'm here because this is my job and I like helping people. What about you Piper?"

"My name's Piper, and I'm here because I stole a car." Piper says, sounding bored.

Jason, who's sitting next to Piper, takes that as his cue to start talking.

"My name's Jason, and I'm here because I have amnesia and my mom's dead, and my dad runs this place so he put me in here, since apparently my sister is already hard to take care of and he can't handle an amnesiac too. At least that's what he told me."

"My name's Leo and I'm here because I have flashbacks to my mom's death."

The next person is Hazel. She doesn't say anything.

"Um, why don't we come back to Hazel later? Nico?"

"I'm Nico and I'm here because the ghosts talk to me."

Apollo nods. "Very good. Percy?"

"I'm Percy and I'm here because I tried to end my life."

"My name's Reyna and I'm here because the pirates came and nobody believes me." Reyna says, continuing to stroke the air.

"Alright, why don't we talk about some of our worries and fears. Who wants to go first."

Nobody wants to go first.

"Okay, what about you Annabeth? What are some of your worries and fears?"

I'm kind of surprised that he asked me, but I try to think of some.

"Um, one of my worries is…" I wasn't exactly sure what to say. What's appropriate to say in front of people like this? "That someone will misinterpret something I say and take it personally." That was one of the lamest things I said, but what was I supposed to say? That I was worried that I was gonna get attacked by one of them? I don't that would make a very good impression.

"That's a good one, Annabeth. Does anyone else have that worry?"

Leo raises his hand.

Apollo smiles. "Thank you for sharing that Leo."

Leo puts his down.

"What about you Percy? What's one of your fears?"

"I'm not comfortable sharing that."

"Okay, that's fine. You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. What about you Nico?"

"I don't have fears."

"Everybody has fears."

"I don't."

Apollo sighs. "Reyna?"

"You're trying to find out my fear so you can use it against me."

"No, I'm not. What happens in here stays in here. You can tell me and everyone else here. You can trust us."

"I only trust Aurum and Argentum." She replies, putting a hand in the air as if something's there and she's touching it.

"Alright, alright. So, one of your worries is that I'll use your fears against you, correct?"

Reyna's face goes grim.

"Does anyone else have the fear that the people here will use your fears against you?"

Nico and Percy raise their hands. Apollo nods.

"Okay, I can work with that."

And group therapy continued that way, Apollo would ask individual people their fear and worries, everyone would dodge the question, and every once in a while someone would make up a stupid fear or worry and everyone would agree so that it would seem like they were making progress.

They seemed to be working together to avoid actually telling their fears and worries. These people are smarter than I thought.

**Did you like it? I hope you did. Remember, if you have any ideas or questions just put them in the reviews. BBBBYYYYEEE!**


	4. The Lounge Room Fight

**HHHHIIII! So, here's today's chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I don't own PJO or HOO. **

Frank POV

After group therapy, all the patients quickly left the room quickly. Apollo stood up and looked at us.

"Well, I have to go do some boring work. You guys can go find something to do. There are board games in the lounge room. You can also try to socialize with some of the patients, just be careful. There are caretakers everywhere if you need something."

We nod and he smiles and walks out of the room. I look at Annabeth.

"See, it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah, I guess. What do you want to do?"

"Hm, let's go to the lounge room."

She nods in agreement and we walk out of the group therapy room. The lounge room was only a couple doors away, and had a glass door so you could see the beanbag chairs and shelves full of board games and books. Jason, Piper, and Leo were playing cards on the floor, Hazel was in a beanbag chair in the corner silently reading a book, and Reyna was staring at the wall.

We walk into the room and Piper, Jason, and Leo look at us.

"Um, Hi." I say.

"Hi." Leo says. "So you're volunteers?"

Annabeth nods and Leo laughs.

"That's weird. People don't usually volunteer here. Especially your age."

"Oh. Well our principal wanted us to volunteer here." Annabeth explains.

Piper nods and motions for us to next to her. "Wanna play?"

Annabeth looks at me. "Uh, sure." I say.

Annabeth and I and sit on the floor. Reyna starts mumbling in Latin.

"Just ignore her. She thinks she's talking to someone." Leo explains.

Reyna's head turns to look at Leo, her eyes angry.

"Im sororem habens colloquium cum!"

Leo looks at her blankly, obviously confused.

"Um… what?"

"I am speaking to my sister!"

"There's nobody there. That's a wall."

Reyna's glare intensifies and she looks murderous. Piper and Jason sigh as if this happens all the time.

"He tells her that every time. You would think he would stop after she almost killed him for saying her made up dogs weren't real." Piper whispered to Annabeth and I.

Hestia, who was sitting in the room with them, stood up from her beanbag chair and walked over to Reyna.

"Calm down, Reyna."

"Dices ad eum prohibere!" Reyna yelled at Hestia.

Hestia puts a hand on Reyna's shoulder and Reyna angrily pushes her away.

"Aurum, et argentum, irati sunt!" She said, balling her fists.

"Are you talking about your fake dogs again?"

Reyna lunged to attack Leo. Hestia tried to grab her before she could hit him, but she was too late. Reyna was already punching and scratching Leo's face.

Annabeth and I stay silent as Hestia pries Reyna away. Leo sits down like nothing happened and smiles and Piper and Jason.

Piper speaks as soon as Hestia gets Reyna out of the lounge room. "Why do you always make her angry?"

Leo shrugs. "I'm not sure. It's kind fun."

"One of these days she's gonna seriously hurt you." Jason points out.

"No she won't. She totally digs me." He smiles.

I exchange a look with Annabeth.

"Well, I don't think she 'digs it' when you tell her what she sees is fake." Piper points out.

"Well, how am I supposed to know if she's talking in a different language?"

"The fact that she tries to kill you should've given it away."

Leo rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Let's just keep playing."

Piper picks up her cards and they continue playing.

"Does she do that a lot?" Annabeth asks.

"Yeah. Just be glad it wasn't Nico."

**I'm sorry it's so short, my little cousin is visiting and I havent had much time today. Please R&R! BBBBYYYYYEEEE!**


	5. Meeting Percy

**HHHHHHHIIIIIIII! Thanks for all the review =) Here are my replies to them. **

**PJoHoOFan: =D I'm glad you like it.**

**hermes child awesomness: Me too. I think they're really cool, that's why I'm writing one =)**

**angelheart357: Don't worry, you'll see him soon ;)**

**ArcherGirl12: There will definitely be Frazel =)**

**Id65: Lol, yeah it is. :)**

**ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me: No, not always. Most of the time for now, though. Stay tuned, lol :D**

**On with the story!**

Annabeth POV

Not long after Reyna was taken away, Apollo walked into the room.

"Leo, what happened?"

"Reyna tried to kill me for telling the truth."

Apollo sighs. "How many times do I have to tell you not to anger her?"

"I didn't try to anger her."

Apollo closes his eyes and rubs his temples. "Just don't talk to her then."

"Well that would be rude."

"Not if she doesn't want to be talked to."

"Fine."

"Thank you. Now, please try to stay out of trouble." With that, Apollo walks out of the room again.

Yells could be heard from the halls. Reyna was yelling at the people taking her back to her room.

"Well, I'm going back to my room." Piper says.

Jason nods. "Me too."

"Come on guys, don't leave! I'll have nothing to do!"

Piper stood up. "Maybe you should go back to your room, too. Or read a book like Hazel or something."

At the mention of her name, Hazel slid down in her beanbag chair, covering her face with her book.

"But I don't want to read or go back to my room!"

Jason stands up as Piper shrugs and walks back to her room.

"Come on dude, don't leave me to be bored."

"Sorry. I'm gonna take a nap." Jason glances at Frank and I. "Maybe you can hang out with the volunteers."

"Fine."

Jason walked back to his room and Leo looked at us.

"Do you guys wanna play a board game or something?"

I look at Frank. "Um, why don't you two do something? I'm gonna go look around."

Frank nods and I walk out of the lounge room. I look around and see the green eyed boy, Percy.

Apparently he sees me too.

"Hi. You're Annabeth right?"

"Yeah, and you're Percy?"

He nods. "Where's the other volunteer?"

"Oh, he's in the lounge room with Leo."

He nods. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"So, um, are you enjoying volunteering here?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Really? Wow, I didn't expect that."

"What do you mean?"

Percy looks grim. "The last couple volunteers around our age called us nutcases and talked about us behind our backs."

"Oh, that's terrible!"

"Yeah, I guess so. Reyna attacked them."

"Oh."

"Yeah. The volunteers never came back."

"Well, good. They don't seem like very good volunteers."

"No, they really weren't."

I laugh.

"Hey, um, do you want to take a walk around with me?"

"Oh, um, sure."

He smiles slightly, and we walk in circles around the floor, talking.

**I know it's really short, but this chapter was a filler chapter and the story seemed kind of stuck, so this was to get it moving a little more. I'll update soon! Please R&R! BBBBYYYYYEEEEE!**


	6. Dinner

**HHHHHIIIIIII! Sorry for not updating, I was at a resort/waterpark place with my friend and I didn't have my computer and I was exhausted afterward. Here are my responses to the reviews:**

**Jaaaay the Duck Queen: Yeah, I know, lol =)**

**hermes child awesomness: Nice idea C: I might use it later in the story**

**PJoHoOFan: Yes, Percabeth =D**

**angelheart357: Oh, well I'm sorry you didn't like it. Hopefully you can find another story to read that you'll like better =) Have a great day! **

**Awesome Guest: Lol, yes there is Percabeth. :)**

**shannonlee166: Yes, I shall update now =)**

**Guest: Okay :)**

**Guest: Alright :D**

Percy POV

The blonde girl was nice. She actually talked to me. She also had really pretty grey eyes, and I kept staring at them.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asks.

"Oh, um, I don't know. Sorry." I reply, looking away.

She opened her mouth to say something, but the speaker on the wall turned on.

"Attention patients, dinner is starting, please make your way to the cafeteria."

Were we really talking for that long? Most volunteers leave at 6:30, when dinner ends. That means she'll have to leave in a half hour.

"I should probably go to dinner." I say.

She nods and I walk away, heading to the cafeteria. On my way, I see Jason and Piper.

"Hey Perce." Jason says.

"Hi." I say back bluntly.

"Hey guys!" Leo yells, running up to us as we enter the cafeteria.

"Hi Leo." Piper greets.

"So, I had to apologize to Reyna."

"Again?" I ask.

Leo was always making Reyna angry, and every time he had to apologize to her.

"Yeah… I think we're cool now. Maybe. She didn't hit me this time."

Piper rolls her eyes and sits down at our table. I do the same, followed by Jason and Leo.

"She might try to kill you in your sleep." Piper tells Leo.

His eyes go wide and he slowly turns his head to the table where Reyna usually sits. She's not there, so he turns his head back to us.

"I'm gonna die." He whispers.

The only other people in here are Nico and Hazel. They're sitting at different tables and Nico is talking to… nobody.

The cafeteria isn't very big and only has four round tables. More than one person is supposed to sit at one table, but since there are only seven of us and Piper, Jason, Leo, and I sit at one table, Nico, Hazel, and Reyna sit alone.

Reyna walks in with nobody trailing behind her and nobody walking next to her, which is a first since she usually has a caretaker with her.

She walks to her table and sits down not looking at anybody. She blinks and stares coldly at the wall.

Before anyone can say anything, the dinner ladies bring us trays full of "healthy" (and disgusting) food.

Leo starts eating immediately. Piper does not. She once again has to go up to the cleaning ladies and tell them that she's a vegetarian and she cannot eat disgusting meatloaf.

When she comes back with a new tray without meat, she starts eating.

I stab my food but don't eat it. I can't eat it. It's disgusting and will probably give me food poisoning.

I hear the door open and turn to look at who's walking in. It's Annabeth and Frank, accompanied by Apollo.

I stab my broccoli one more time then put my fork down. I see Jason look at me out of the corner of my eye. He looks just as disgusted as I do.

Apollo looks at me and frowns. He walks over to our table.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"Because I don't want to die of food poisoning."

He sighs.

"The food can't be that bad."

"You try it."

He grabs a new fork and takes some meatloaf off my plate, putting it into his mouth. His face becomes distorted and he quickly grabs a napkin, spitting the food into it.

"I'll talk to the cooks."

I nod and push my plate away, then look at Leo. He's stuffing his face.

"How are you eating that crap?" I ask.

He looks at me. "I need my food, it doesn't matter if it's poisonous or not."

I roll my eyes and see Annabeth sitting in a chair by the door, next to Frank. She smiles at me.

I look away from her and at Reyna, who's glaring at her tray as Apollo sits next to her.

I sigh and stare at my now cold food until dinner's over.

After dinner

Frank POV

Everyone leaves the cafeteria and Apollo walks up to Annabeth and I.

"You guys can go now." He says, smiling.

I nod and Annabeth and I leave the room and go down the elevator.

"How was it?" Athena asks as we walk into the main lobby.

"It was okay." Annabeth says.

Athena smiles. "Good. See you tomorrow!"

Annabeth smiles back and we exit the building then go our separate ways. I walk home and sigh. That was a long first day.

**I hope you liked it! =D BBBBBYYYYYEEEEE!**


	7. Swimming (or wading)

**HHHHIIIIIIIII! Sorry I havent updated in a while, but my family's been looking for a house to move to and packing and it's kinda stressful, plus I've been reading a lot. First, here's some responses to the reviews :**

**ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me: Lol, yeah, she miiiiight like him ;)**

**hermes child awesomness: I suppose I could do that sometime in the story :) Reyna does like to attack people.**

**Doughnutswilderness: Yay! :D**

**I-only-eat-pure-souls: Thanks :) **

**Ultramarine Blu: Thanks Blu :DDDDDD Dudley smile :DDDDD**

**Okay, here's the chapter!**

**Leo Pov **

Everyone was either walking to their rooms or the lounge room, but I was really bored and thinking of something to do. Playing cards and board games all day was really boring. I saw Reyna walking around, this was one of the times she didn't have any caretakers with her. I smiled and ran up to her.

She jumped, startled and looked at me. She immediately frowned. She didn't really like me that much.

"What do you want, Valdez?"

"I just wanted to say hi." I smile charmingly at her. She frowns more.

"Tu locutus es quod salve. Nunc vadam." She said and started to walk past me.

"Hey wait."

She stopped and looked at me expectantly.

"Um, I'm really bored and Jason and Piper wanted to play a board game in the lounge. Do you want to ask Apollo if we can go swimming?"

She looks at me then nods slightly.

"Awesome."

I run to get Apollo and see him doing paperwork in the "Staff only" room. I barge in and walk over to him.

"Leo! You're not supposed to be in here."

I shrug. "Oh well. Reyna and I want to go swimming."

He raises an eyebrow. "Didn't she just attack you."

"No, that was before dinner. Plus I need a swimming buddy, even though there are like a bazillion lifegaurds."

"The pool's gonna close soon."

"Oh well."

Apollo sighs. "Fine."

I smile and run out of the room and back to Reyna.

"Go change, we're going swimming."

We both went to change, and when I came back, Reyna and Apollo were waiting by the elevator. Reyna and I were wearing our Half-Blood swimming shirts and shorts. We weren't allowed to wear actual bathing suits, just baggy t-shirts and gym shorts. I bet she could see the scars on my arms and legs, but she didn't say anything. I was used to seeing her scars, because she's usually wearing hospital gowns. Hers were deeper than mine. Everyone here was told not to ask about scars, especially Reyna's, but there were some rumors on where she got them. The rumors were not pleasant.

Apollo pressed a button and we got in the elevator. It took about a minute to get to the pool area.

We walked into the pool area and saw about seven lifeguards standing around. I started walking into the pool, then eventually was wading.

You see, the Half-Blood pool only went up to wading level. It was kind of sucky.

I looked over and saw Reyna slowly entering the water, standing by the surface so that only her feet were in the water.

I walked over to her.

"Why aren't you coming any deeper."

"Aurum and Argentum are made of silver and gold. I prefer to keep them out of the water."

"Okay, then leave them over here."

"I don't want to. They'll follow me anyway."

I frown. "Come on, there's no point in coming to swim if you won't go deeper."

She sighs. "Fine." She turns to the dry part next to her and says something in Latin then looks back at me.

I smile and start walking deeper in the water, she slowly follows me, getting her fingers wet.

Eventually we got to the deepest end, and were now wading. She was smiling slightly and running her fingers through the water.

"Are you having fun?" I ask.

She nods and looks at me for a second, then rubs water on her cheek.

After a while of saying a few words to Reyna and watching her wade around, interested in the feeling of the water, Apollo calls us to go back upstairs because it's time for bed. We get in the elevator and when we get back up, everyone is already in their rooms.

Reyna immediately drags her feet to her room and shuts the door.

I smile and walk to my room as well, changing then getting into bed, but not turning off the light. I know that in about a half hour Apollo or some other caretaker will come in here and I'll have to fake sleeping. They'll turn off the light and I'll have to get up and turn it back on when they leave, but there's no way I'm going to sleep. Not this time.

**I know it's not exactly long, but I feel satisfied with this chapter. Tell me what you think in a review! :D BBBBBBYYYYYYEEEEE!**


	8. Octavian's Blades

**HHHHHHIIIIII! So, I went to a fair yesterday, so I wasn't able to update, but I can update now. But first, here are some review responses: **

**Ultramarine Blu: :D Glad you liked it.**

**Doughnutswilderness: :) **

**shannonlee166: Yep. I'm still contemplating making them a couple in this, but I do ship it.**

**Jaaaay the Duck Queen: I know C:**

**ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me: Thanks :D**

**Now, on with the story!**

Percy POV

I was extremely bored. The new volunteers weren't coming until later. I had already eaten breakfast, and I didn't have group or one on one therapy until later, and I had nothing to do.

I walked towards my room and saw the elevator doors open. I looked at them and saw Octavian, one of the patients from floor 6, walk out.

You see, sometimes if the patients were "well behaved", they could ask to go to a different floor for a while. The caretakers didn't know that Octavian wasn't well behaved at all, and even though almost everyone hated him, we didn't dare tell anyone what he did because that would mean he wouldn't give us the stuff he "came across".

Nobody knew where he got them, but Octavian always managed to have knives and scissors, basically anything sharp. He came to this floor about once a week, and if we had something he wanted, he would give us one of them.

The nurses and caretakers had no clue where the patients kept getting more cuts from, but it happened. Most of the time, one of us would get a knife from Octavian and pass it around the whole floor, using it when we needed it until we thought someone was catching onto us, then two of us would go into the staff room and one would distract the workers while the other slipped the knife into Hera, one of the nurses we all hate's bag.

Sometimes we got two or more knives from Octavian, it depended on how generous he was feeling.

He saw me and smirked, walking over to me.

"Hi Percy, interested in anything today?"

I nodded and he grinned mischievously.

"What do you have to give me?"

I didn't have anything on me at the moment. I had to talk to Piper, she's the one that steals money out of Hera's bag all the time for this purpose.

Piper probably uses the knife the least, besides Jason and Hazel, who have no clue about the whole thing, but she got a kick out of taking the money to get it.

"I have to go get it." I say.

He nods. "I got fifteen minutes to stay down here."

I walked away and hurriedly towards Piper's room. I knock on her door, hoping no caretakers approach me.

She opens the door.

"Octavian's here."

She understood, and looked around, seeing him. Luckily, most of the caretakers were in the lounge room. Reyna was screaming and yelling about something.

Piper motioned for Octavian to come over and went back inside her room to the get money.

When she came back, Octavian had taken two blades out of his pocket. They traded, twenty bucks for two blades. That was cheap for Octavian, who was grinning widely.

"Nice doing business with you." He whispered, and then walked off.

Piper handed one of the blades to me.

"Here. I'll give mine to Reyna later."

I nod and slip the blade into my pocket, hoping nobody will notice. I quickly walk to my room and make sure the cameras are still broken. Leo goes around every once and a while to hijack the cameras and make it look like they're naturally broken. As soon as I know they're not working, I sit in my small bathroom and run the water in the shower. I undress and step in, holding the blade.

The water, blood, and tears circle down the drain and I step out of the shower feeling better.

Piper POV

Cutting is a relax mechanism for me, I'm not obsessed with it though. I only keep the blade for a little while before giving it to someone else. Someone who's desperate enough to knock on my door, finally having gotten rid of her caretakers for now just to get the blade from me.

I hear the knock as my blood rinses down the sink drain. I go to open the door and see Reyna standing outside.

"I saw Octavian." Reyna holds out her scarred hands. I've heard a lot of rumors about her scars. A lot of them say she had them when she came, but none of the patients still residing on floor 5 have been here long enough to know.

I hand her the blade.

"Let me cause a distraction."

She nods and I walk out of my room and see a caretaker in the hall. I walk up to her.

"Hi, um, do you know where Leo is right now?"

"Oh, I believe he's in one on one therapy."

"Oh, okay."

I turn and walk back to my room and close my door. Reyna had scurried to her room. Luckily the caretaker hadn't noticed my wrists.

I changed my shirt into a long sleeved one and sat on my bed.

Reyna POV

My door closes behind me and I laugh softly with the blade clutched in my hand. They tell me to do it in the sink or shower, and to be careful not to go too deep. I don't want to listen, the pirates tell me to go deep, but not yet.

I make sure it hurts, I like the pain. Aurum and Argentum sit obediently on the ground, watching me. Blackbeard smiles. He smiles. He smiles. He smiles. I hate his smile, but not as much as his scowl.

I laugh as the pain gets worse.

"I should stop now." I tell myself. But I don't.

Blackbeard keeps smiling.

"Don't stop. This is fun." He says.

I finally look at my arms and legs, every inch of them is pink and bloody. The nurses are used to my bed being bloody, my scars usually break at night.

I laugh and throw the sheets in the laundry basket.

"Good girl." Blackbeard says. "You know your place in this world."

"There is no place for me."

"Exactly."

I grab new blankets and drift off to sleep with them covering me.

**Okay, so that chapter was super angsty, but it was longer! Yay! Please R&R! I hope you liked it! BBBBBBBBYYYYYYEEEEEE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I just moved and I've been being lazy. I sowwy. Here's the new chapter, but first, here's some review responses.**

**ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me: Lol, me too. :)**

**Doughnutswilderness: Thanks. We'll see ;)**

**shannonlee166: Hm, I'll think about it. ;)**

**hermes child awesomness: Thanks! :D**

**Ultramarine Blu: Thanks Blu! Lol, I like that sentence too.**

**christmascookie26: Lol, yeah, it's depressing. But I love angst :)**

**On to the story!**

Frank POV

Right after school, Annabeth and I went back to half-blood institute. We were once again greeted by Athena.

"Hi guys." She says.

I smile. "Hi Athena."

"Hi mom." Annabeth replies.

She buzzes us in and we go into the elevator. When we get to the right floor, we get off and the door is opened by Apollo. He smiles.

"Hi! How are you two today?"

"We're good." Annabeth says.

I nod and Apollo smiles wider.

"That's good. You two can go and do whatever right now. I have to go help the cooks make food."

Annabeth and I nod and Apollo walks away.

"I think I'm gonna go walk around." Annabeth says.

"Okay. I'm gonna go to the lounge room."

Annabeth smiles and walks off and I head to the lounge.

When I get there, only Hazel is in there. She's sitting on her beanbag in the corner. Usually she's reading a book, but today she's just sitting there.

I sit in one of the chairs and looks around. I end up staring through the glass wall and apparently I was staring very intently because I only snapped out of it when I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I look over and see Hazel standing next to me.

"Oh. Hi." I say, surprised.

She blushes and points to the top shelf of the bookshelf, where only one books sits.

"Um… do you want the book?"

She nods and tries to grab it, but she's too short and can't reach.

I nod and get up, reaching for the book. I grab it and hand it to her. She smiles and scurries back to her bean bag chair. I smile and sit back down in my seat, and we sit in silence.

Annabeth POV

I decide to visit Percy, so I walk to his room and knock.

He answers the door and looks at me. He's wearing a long sleeved shirt and his hair is wet.

"Did you just get out of the shower?"

"Um, yeah."

"Can I come in."

"Sure, I guess."

I smile and walk in.

He closes the door and pulls at his sleeves.

"So, how are you?" I ask him.

"I'm fine."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"Did you do anything exciting today?"

"No."

"Me neither. Just school."

He nods and I notice a stain on his sleeve. A red stain.

I slightly panic. "W-what is that?"

"What?"

"On your sleeve."

He looks and puts a hand over it.

"Nothing. You should go now."

"O-okay." He slightly pushes me out the door and closes it, and I turn and start trying to find Apollo.

**Sorry it's short, but I have good news. I'm going to continue my other story, Dear Demigods. :D. BBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE!**


	10. Panic

**HHHHHIIIII! So, I'm sorry for not updating, but I was participating in BookTubeAThon! **

**christmascookie26: I'm glad you like it :)**

**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath: Thanks! :D **

**Ultramarine Blu: YAS PERCABETH**

**KindaWishIWasAnnabeth: Thanks! And I love the username ;)**

**Jaaaay the Duck Queen: Lol XD**

**ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me: She doesn't know they're all doing it *enter smirk face that I don't know how to put in emoji***

**Squishy Green Blob: I haven't been to an actual mental hospital, but I've been in a psychiatric unit of a hospital three times. It's kind of based off of that.**

**I-only-eat-pure-souls: Thank you =)! And yes, there will most likely be more Leyna. If you have any Leyna ideas don't hesitate to tell me them!**

**Violet di Angelo: Nope, they're not demigods. Also, there might be, I'm not hinting anything ;) And thanks!**

**Anonymous Reader for ever: I'm so glad you like it! Don't worry, Nico will have his special place in the story :) **

**Okay, on with the story :D**

**Annabeth POV**

I get to Apollo's door as the speaker on the wall blares Apollo's voice.

"All patients to group therapy room #1 please. All patients to group therapy room #1."

A couple seconds later his door swings open.

"Hi Annabeth. Come with me to group therapy." He smiles.

"Um, I actually have to tell you something."

"You can tell me after. Come on."

He starts walking to the group therapy room but I stay where I am.

"This is important."

"So is therapy, Annabeth. I told a worker to ask Frank to help in the kitchen, so you're my only therapy helper."

I sigh and walk with him. When we reach the room, everyone is there. Apollo opens his mouth to speak, but the speaker interrupts him.

"Can Apollo please come to the main office?"

He looks at me. "I'm gonna run down to the main office. Can you make sure this lot behave themselves?"

"Um, sure."

He smiles and leaves, leaving me in a situation I never expected myself to be in. In a room looking after a bunch of teenage crazies.

"You think we're insane, don't you?"

I glance over at the speaker, the kid with dark brown hair and dark, almost black, eyes. His name was… Nick? No, Nico.

"Um, I don't know. I think you're normal people that are different."

"Oh cut the act." This time Reyna spoke, eying me up and down. "Every single volunteer that has come here has said that we're 'different'."

"Well, you are different." I could hear a tremble in my voice. Reyna was known to lash out, and I didn't plan on being attacked.

I could tell some of the others, like Hazel, Piper, Leo, and Jason looked worried too, but Percy kept a straight, almost smug, face.

Nico spoke again. " "Oh, you're not _crazy _or _insane_, you're just _different._"

He was right, I guess. They were insane, but I wasn't about to call a bunch of people that could kill me in an instant and get away with it that they were crazy.

Suddenly, Apollo walks back in.

"Okay, sorry about that. Who's ready for therapy?"

I sit down and hide my fear. Apollo sits in a chair next to me.

"Okay, so today we're going to be talking about dreams."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I always leave group therapy feeling like I know them more, even though they never share anything real. I can make out some stuff from their lies.

Such as, Leo has massive nightmares. Yesterday he said he has flashbacks, and today he dodged every single question.

I made sure to catch up to Apollo in the hall.

"Hi Annabeth. What did you need to tell me?"

"Can we talk in your office?"

"Sure."

We walk to his office and sit down in the chairs.

"So, I think Percy might be self-harming. When I was in there I saw stains on his sleeves that looked like blood. I'm not sure though."

Apollo's face darkens. He clears his throat.

"Alright. I'll handle the situation. Did anyone else seem suspicious?"

I think about it. They did. Most of them, at least.

"Well, all of them except Jason and Haze wore long sleeves today."

"Yes, I noticed that too. It was odd, since Reyna usually doesn't wear long sleeved gowns." He sighs. "I will go figure the situation out, you can go help out in the kitchen."

"Okay."

I stand up and walk out, heading toward the kitchen. I know I did the right thing, but some of the looks Percy gave me during therapy made me think somewhat otherwise.

**Percy POV**

I was walking to my room when Apollo walks out of his office with the vital cart. I blink. Vitals were taken yesterday, they were only supposed to take them once a week, but there Apollo is, wheeling the cart with all the vital equipment straight toward my room.

I panic, my scars are obviously still visible. If he pulls up my sleeve…

Distraction, cause a distraction.

I see Reyna walking to her room.

Oh god, there's a big chance somebody's gonna get hurt if I do this…

Oh well, there's no other option.

I cup my hands around my mouth and yell.

"PIRATES!"

**I'm very proud of myself for this chapter :3. Thanks for reading! Please R&R, it makes me a happy fangirl :D**

**BBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	11. Reyna's attack

**HHHHHHIIIIIIIIII! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome!**

**Ultramarine Blu: Stop swearing Blu! Lol XD you get so upset over this story.**

**LiveLaughLoveAndStayYOU: :D maybe! **

**hermes child awesomness: I will!**

**MagnoliaFlower55: Thank you, and I definitely will.**

**Gray Del: Lol, I think they put the peanut butter in the bottom and then cover it up, because the middle of the bottom is always melted when I get them. =) And thanks!**

**KindaWishIWasAnnabeth: Thank you! =D**

**HuntressJadeDaughterOfPosedion: Thanks! I try to make it as interesting as I can. **

**Anonymous Reader for ever: That's so exciting! :D:D:D**

**Guest: I will! Here it is!**

**Youbetterupdate: Here's the update! **

**Jaaaay the Duck Queen: Good you better be excited. Lol, jk, but stop calling Annabeth names!**

**Well, here's the chapter!**

**Apollo POV**

I am taken aback by Percy's yell. I am confused for a second until I hear screaming and yelling. My head snaps toward the voice just as there is a loud crash.

Reyna had smashed her fist through the glass wall of the lounge room.

I immediately rush forward, along with many other caretakers. I grasp onto Reyna's arm and pull, feeling a sharp pain on my arm.

Some other caretakers help me hold her back. She hits and kicks, but we have a tight grip on her. I look down at my arm and see blood, probably from the broken glass that is now laying everywhere on the floor. I can see some caretakers trying to shoo everyone away from the scene.

I feel Reyna struggling and then a huge sharp pain other arm. I loosen my grip and Reyna manages to struggle away. I feel another pain in the spot next to my shoulder. My hand moves to the spot where I was stabbed and I hear nurses and caretakers screaming. Some of them rush over to me and carry me to the infirmary.

**Frank POV**

Everyone was in a panic. I had run into Annabeth on my way out of the kitchen when I heard the crash. When I finally got past some caretakers I saw Apollo being carried away. He was bleeding. At first I think someone broke in until Annabeth, who was next to me, screamed. I look over and see Reyna running toward Percy, with a sharp piece of broken glass in her hand.

She runs straight into Percy, knocking him of his feet and ramming him into the wall. People sprint toward them and try to grab onto Reyna in a blur of white uniforms. One of the nurses grabs onto her sleeve and pulls so hard that the entire sleeve is ripped off, revealing cuts covering her entire arm.

Reyna doesn't seem fazed at all. Another nurse starts to drag Percy, who's now unconscious, away.

A caretaker yelps as she's bitten and cut. Reyna lets out a yell that sounds like a loud groan. I can't tell what she's saying.

I look over at Annabeth and I can tell she doesn't know what to do.

Reyna starts sprinting again and this time heads for Leo, Piper, and Jason. She dives for their legs, knocking them over before they can run. She desperately reaches for their legs and grabs Piper's ankle, slashing with the piece of glass. Jason and Leo immediately try to pull her away.

Reyna didn't seem to like that, because she grabbed their arms and pushed them against the counter, causing their bodies to hit it full force.

The elevator doors open and some security guards start to come out. A nurse opens the door discreetly, but it's too late. Reyna's already caught glance of the open door. She runs full speed toward it, flinging the broken glass.

Annabeth screams and drops to the ground. Everyone turns to her, including me. She's lying on the ground clutching the side of her stomach, which is gushing blood. The glass hit her.

Everyone rushes to help her, before I can even fully comprehend the situation, she's being taken away.

I look back at the security, who are now pulling Reyna away from the elevator. She's screaming.

"DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE! BLACKBEARD I'M SORRY!"

It seems like they'll get her in the room until Nico runs from inside his room and crashes into the security guards, catching them off guard.

He grabs Reyna's arm and pulls her into the elevator. A surge of people rush towards them, but the button is pressed and the doors are closing.

My hand goes over my mouth as people rush around. I think a couple went to contact Athena, who is in the main lobby.

A caretaker comes up to a couple minutes later.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. What happened?"

"They got away. Athena wasn't expecting them in time. They got past her and ran out. Don't worry though, they can't get far. We have people searching for them. They won't get far."

"Okay. What about Annabeth?"

"She's fine. We contacted her parents and the hospital."

"Oh."

I felt something drop in my stomach.

"Annabeth's parents are coming to pick you up and take you home. An ambulance will be here soon to take everyone that was hurt."

"Okay." I take a deep breath.

"You can go sit in the main office until Annabeth's parents come."

I go down to the main office.

"Hi Frank." Athena says. "Lots of drama, huh?"

I nod.

"Don't worry, we'll find them."

I nod again and hear a beep.

"It looks like they're here. You better go."

I mutter a quick thank you and walk out to meet Annabeth's parents and brothers in the car.

"Hi Frank." Bobby says.

"Hi."

I put my seatbelt on and the rest of the drive to my house is silent. When I walk in my grandma's already asleep, so I head to bed and fall asleep right away.

**Okay, so I know all my chapters are short, but I try to update as soon as I can, so you won't get a shortage of story. I hope you liked this chapter! Please R&R! You guys rock! BBBBBYYYYYEEEE!**


End file.
